


For A Better Day

by whatamithegeekmonkey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Confused Lexa, F/F, No Lesbians Die, angsty, kind of a modern au kinda not, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamithegeekmonkey/pseuds/whatamithegeekmonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa wakes up in a strange place after being shot, her last memories are of Clarke begging her not to die. But the life she remembers apparently never happened, people are alive who shouldn't be and nothing makes sense. </p>
<p>My version of a fix it fic after the episode that shall not be named.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Better Day

Soft lips, blonde hair, Clarke.

Were Lexa’s first thoughts as she drifted back into consciousness. Clarke had kissed her, Clarke had held her. Clarke’s fingers and lips had traced her tattoos. She tried to open her eyes but the world was blurry. She blinked several times and the bright room slowly came into focus. It was a room like no other she’d seen before, four white walls and strange machines.

She needed to get out.

Lexa jerked upright but gasped when white hot pain ripped through her abdomen. She collapsed back onto the bed, her vision blurring again with the pain as she panted trying to refocus. She remembered now. She remembered Clarke looking down at her begging her not to die as she bled out from a bullet wound.

She slowly pushed herself up even though it felt like her torso was being torn in half. Without flinching she yanked out the drip taped to her hand, and un-clipped the monitor from her finger. The machines around her instantly  let out an insistent and alarming noise. She pulled a tube away from under her nose knowing she didn’t have long before someone would respond to the loud machines.

She groaned as she twisted her body trying to climb from the bed.

“Miss Woods! No! You can’t get up” A woman she didn’t recognize panicked as she hurried into the room.

“I need to go, I must find Clarke.”

“Miss Woods you must lay back down.” The woman urged as she tried to guide Lexa back onto the bed.

“Get your hands off me, I must return to Polis and find Clarke at once!”

“Miss, please you must lay back otherwise I will have to sedate you” Another woman entered the room, rushing over to help hold Lexa down.

“Em pleni!” Lexa snarled as she continued to struggle against the two women. The weakness of her own body feeling strange.

“Sedate her before she hurts herself” One woman nodded to the other.

“Ai laik Heda! Breik ai au branwada” Lexa ordered in vain. She felt a pinch in her thigh and her arms soon grew heavier and her vision faded. Her world went black again.

 

* * *

 

Lexa floated back to her body, her limbs tingled and the room spun. She opened her eyes and found she was in the same white walled room as before. The pain in her abdomen now only a dull ache. She tried to make sense of what happened but she was unable to focus her mind. She tried to sit up but her body felt heavy and useless. She knew she had been drugged. She could feel the awful thing stuck back in her hand and the irritating tube rested under her nose. She managed to lift her weak hand and started pulling at the foreign tube again knowing that I was probably responsible for how she felt.

“Lexa?” A familiar voice asked startling her. She thought she had been alone in the room. “No Lexa leave your IV alone.” The voice ordered and a gentle hand wrapped around hers stopping her from digging at the IV.  She turned her head towards the voice. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the woman sitting next to her, holding her hand.

“Anya?” She asked, voice hoarse, mind swimming in confusion “You’re alive?”

“Of course, I’m not the one that's been in a coma for a month” Anya smiled down at her brushing her hair from her sweaty forehead. “I’m so glad you’re awake, you had me worried for a while” Anya looked different. Her hair was piled on the top of her head in a way Lexa hadn’t seen her wear it before and she looked younger, her features softer.

“No you can’t be alive” Lexa pulled her hand from Anya’s shaking her head. “You were shot, Clarke told me. She gave me your braid.”

“Lexa, I don’t know what you’re talking about, who is Clarke?” Anya questioned her brow crinkling in concern.

“I need to go, I must return to Polis” Lexa insisted she pulled at the hospital blanket trying to free herself. “Who has been in command while I’ve been absent?”

“Lexa what are you talking about? Lincoln has taken over all your cases while you are getting better but they haven’t replaced you, you’ll get your gun and badge back as soon as you’re medically cleared.” Anya reassured.

“They made Lincoln Commander!? Did they have the conclave? Lincoln isn’t even a natblida, how did Titus let this happen?” Anya watched her sister become more distressed. Her eyes darted around the room wildly and she flinched away, eyeing her suspiciously when she tried to comfort her.

“Lexa I am sorry but you aren’t making any sense, I am going to call the nurse” Anya worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she reached for the call button.

“I am the Commander of the twelve clans! I must leave now and find Clarke” Lexa growled. She groaned in pain as she used all her strength to sit up and swing her legs until she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Did you hit your head?? I don’t know what you’re talking about but you cant get up!” Anya tried to guide Lexa back into the bed. Lexa’s muscles burned but she pushed against Anya, determined to leave. Her only thought being to escape the white walls and find Clarke.

“Nurse! Nurse!” Anya yelled, pressing the call button again. She knew in Lexa’s weakened state she would be able to force her back into the bed but she didn’t want to hurt her.

“Anya let me go!” Lexa snarled ready to strike her mentor if she wouldn’t release her.

“No! You need to lay down before you get hurt.” Lexa ignored her continuing to fight she managed to land a blow with her elbow to Anya’s jaw.

“What the fuck Lexa?” Anya stumbled back in surprise, rubbing her jaw. Lexa took the opportunity to slide from the bed. She stood for a moment before white hot pain shot through her abdomen and she collapsed forwards.

Anya reached out her arms wrapping them around Lexa’s middle, she lost her footing and the weight of Lexa’s body had them sliding to the ground, Lexa landing on Anya’s lap. 

 “For fuck sake I need some help in here!” Anya called again as she looked down at Lexa who had her eyes closed tightly as she whimpered in pain, her hands gripping her middle as if she was trying to hold herself together.

“You’re okay” Anya spoke softly running a hand through Lexa’s hair trying to offer some comfort.

Finally hurried footsteps could be heard as two nurses rushed into the room.

“Quick we need to get her back into the bed, call the doctor and get an orderly in here to help move her” A brunette nurse ordered as she crouched down next to Lexa and Anya.

“How are you feeling Miss Woods?” The nurse asked assessing her condition.

“Hurts” Lexa mumbled her eyes still tightly shut.

“It’s okay we’re going to get you back to bed and checked over by the doctor” The nurse reassured.

* * *

 

 

Lexa once again lay in the bed her wound throbbing more than before.  She had her head turned away from Anya ignoring her attempt at comfort. She didn’t feel like herself. She didn’t feel like Heda Kom Trikru. She felt weak and vulnerable and so tired. Her heavy eye lids fluttered closed against her will.

“Miss Woods. Lexa can you wake up for me” Lexa was stirred awake by another stranger, she was disappointed to see she was still in the white room. “Hi Lexa it’s good to see you awake, I’m Doctor Green but you can call me Monty.” The man smiled down at her.

“I need to go, I need to return to Polis” Lexa said sleepily lulling her head from side to side muttering incoherent words under her breath.

“She’s crazy! Anya exclaimed gesturing to Lexa. “You said her scans were clear, but she keeps talking gibberish. She thought I was dead!.” 

“Yes the nurses have spoken to me about their concerns.” Doctor Green assured Anya.

“Where am I? I must leave at once” Lexa said but she made no effort to escape again.

“You are in the hospital Lexa, you were injured. I am going to ask you some questions I need you to try and answer them the  best you can.”

“I do not have time for such nonsense.”

“Lexa! For god sake answer the doctor’s questions” snapped Anya, staring Lexa down. Lexa was too exhausted to fight the stubborn woman.

“Fine”

“Can you tell me what year it is?

“2150” Lexa answered. The doctor and Anya shared concerned looks.

“Do you remember how you were injured?”

“I…I heard gunshots” Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked back the tears that stung her eyes. “I ran into the room to find Clarke and then all I remember is her looking down at me begging me to live.” Lexa could still see Clarke’s tear stained face pleading her to not leave. “Is she okay?” Lexa asked looking between the doctor and Anya.

“Lexa. I know this is hard to hear, you were shot while pursuing a suspect. You were in a coma for three week, you had two surgeries to fix the damage caused by the bullet. Your physical injuries have been healing well however we suspect you are suffering some amnesia in response to the trauma, we do expect your memory to return. We will keep you here for a few days just to monitor you and then we will move you down to rehab where you will start you physiotherapy.”

Lexa looked to Anya, not understanding what the doctor had told her.

“It’s going to be okay Lex” Anya squeezed her hand.

“I will leave you to rest, try not to force the memories they will return in time” The doctor nodded politely before leaving the room.

“I don’t understand Anya, how are you alive? Why am I here? Where is Clarke? You and the doctor keep talking about things I don’t understand.” Lexa tried to remain calm but tears of frustration pooled in her eyes.

“I’m sorry Lexa I really don’t know who Clarke is and I’m sorry you don’t remember but try not to worry, I’ll help you” Anya patted Lexa’s knee over the hospital blanket.

“But you do know her! You escaped mount weather with her. You’re the reason I accepted the alliance!”

“I don’t know anyone called Clarke, unless you count Superman Clark Kent” Lexa just looked at her blankly.  “I may not know who Clarke is but I know who Lexa is,” Anya said earnestly.

“You do?”

“Yes. Lexa Woods is my little sister, my best friend. She’s a bad ass homicide detective. She shares an apartment with me and her insufferable dog called Fish. Her favourite meal is always burgers and fries from Grounders. She’s stubborn and insufferable. She will go out of her way to help someone but she won’t except help from anyone. She has a weakness for pretty girls but has been pining after Costia for too long.”

“Costia? She’s okay?”

“Yes she’s fine the last I heard she’d taken a job in DC.” Lexa’s brow furrowed trying to understand how Anya and Costia were both alive.

“Are we at war?”

“No… well they have troops in Afghanistan,” Anya shrugged.

“Not Skikru or Azgeda?” Lexa questioned.

“No”

“And I’m not Heda? I’m not Commander of the twelve clans?”

“Well sometimes they call you Commander at work but you are a homicide detective at the 12th precinct. Wait I have a photo from just before your accident.” Anya pulled out her phone scrolling through her photos until she found the one she was looking for. She held the device out to Lexa who hesitated before she took it.

Lexa concentrated on the image of herself. She was wearing clothes that reminded her of the sky people’s clothes and from photographs she had seen of people from the old world. The girl in the photo had her hair fastened on the top of her head like Anya was wearing hers. She had a gun strapped to her hip and a wide smile on her face as she held a cup of something to her lips.

“I look happy”

“You were, you had just finished a long shift, you were exhausted and moody but it’s amazing what a good cup of coffee can do.” Anya chuckled. Lexa examined the photo for longer, something about it did seem familiar.

“Show me another”

Anya flicked through the photos on her phone showing each to Lexa until her pain medication kicked in again and she fell asleep.

Her sleep was far from peaceful, images of two different lives plaguing her dreams.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke will show up soon I promise.   
> Thanks for reading, I'm not 100% with how this chapter turned out but let me know what you thought! :) 
> 
> Find me at wanhedaspirit.tumblr.com


End file.
